Not your average princess
by K-chan's Kisses
Summary: Hi, I'm Princess Buttercup, the supposed mute princess. I live with my two cruel sisters, my jerk father, loving mother, and many, many more people in this huge castle. There's a new person in the castel, he's intereging. His names Butch and he and his three brother want to... MARRY ME! Am I in for one crazy ride or what? Sorry, the summary sucks, but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Power Puff Girls Fanfiction**

_** Hey guys! This is my first Power Puff Girls fanfiction. I like Buttercup the best because she is the toughest fighter and the semi outlaw of them. I'm going to write the story out completely then post the chapters. In this, Buttercup is a princess, but a fighter! She couldn't be Buttercup without a bone breaking backslaps; that'd be impossible. It's like the medieval and knight era with swords, bow and arrows, a lot of horses est. Chemicals exist in some places and girls have pants and shorts (just above the knee) but they are made fun of or looked down upon by the older women. **_

The girl's creation the professor's/King's POV

I know I'm the king, but I can't resist science! I'm working on a new formula to understand women's minds, but you need what makes up their general essences. If this goes right, the woman you sprinkle it on you will be able to see her emotions! I hope this goes well or else the men of the world are screwed! Let's see where those ingredients are. This is my secrete lab so no one comes down here to clean it. Ah, there are those ingredients are! (A/N: if that were real, I'd buy it and I'm a girl! Face it people, if it were real the world would be a little bit more peaceful.)

'Let's see.' I thought aloud 'I'll just put all of everything to make a big batch! Two bags of sugar, one potent bag of spice, and five bags of everything nice! Oh I better not forget intelligence! But how could I incorporate that? Let's see, oh! How about vitamins, milk, and books! They help you learn and get strong. Plus, they'll just be mixed up and dried out so it's not like you're throwing a book at them. What books should I put in; probably text books, language books, books about animals, fighting books (some have minds that are feisty like a fighter, so fighting books would be accurate.), and some books about singing! A lot of girls sing! I better not forget about house hold things, so I'll just put a book about house work in there.

I added all of the ingredients and mixed them up then dehydrated it. When I turned around to find a bottle to take it to test it on the nearest woman I heard something crash. I turned to the powdered formula and saw my chemical X container spill into it! Chemical X can be used to heal, but it can be very dangerous! I ran to get it out but there was a miner explosion and a glowing light. When the smoke from the explosion started to clear I saw three ovals floating. The smoke finally dissipated and I saw three baby girls floating!

They all had their eyes closed as if they were sleeping. They all were wrapped in soft looking blankets with different colors, hot pink, baby blue, and a forest and lime mixed green.

The one in the hot pink blanket opened her eyes, which were the same color as her blanket, first and examined me then smiled. I smiled back at her and got her out of the air and onto the wooden table. "I'll call you Blossom since you opened your eyes first and examined your surroundings."

Then, the other two opened their eyes. The one with the baby blue blanket and matching eyes let out a giggle and smiled at me. I put her down on the table next to Blossom. "I'll call you Bubbles because you seem like you're so bubbly!"

The forest/lime green one, with the same colored eye, looked at me in anticipation of what I was going to name her. I put her next to the other two. "I'll call you Buttercup since it starts with a B!" Surprisingly, she gave me a glare and an 'are-you-freaking-kidding-me' look. I didn't know newborns could give those looks!

I have to get them to the castle quickly to show my wife, Margaret. Maybe now she'll let m invent in peace now that she has three daughters to take care of that I made!

'Now, what should I take them in?' I thought as I scanned the rom. I saw a basket with fruit in it. I threw the fruit on to a table and put the three into the basket and ran through my secrete passageway to my castle's garden.

Time skip to when he reaches his wife

"Honey!" I yelled as I ran to catch up to my wife while making sure not to startle the girls.

"Yes" she said while turning around. I reached her and stopped to catch my breath. I'm an inventor not runner. Finally, I caught my breath and spoke.

"What would you say if we had three daughters?"

"I'd throw a feast, make them a room, and I'd even let you start inventing again so you could make little trinkets for them." She said then got excited "Why? Are we having triplets?"

"No" I said. Then, her face fell, so I showed her the basket with the girls in it "We won't have but already have."

She gasped at them. "You little snake! You cheated on me! I'll kill you!" she started running at me surprisingly fast since she had a long dress and solid gold crown with diamonds in them.

"Wait!" I yelled "I accidentally made them from chemicals!" she froze.

"What in all that is noble are you talking about?" she asked

"I swear on my head, I was making a formula to read women's emotions and Chemical X spilled into it and then there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, I saw them floating and I named them then brought them to you. The one in the hot pink blanket is Blossom because she was the first to open her eyes and exainmed her surroundings. I named her that because she'll blossom into something great one day. Then, the other two opened their eyes. The one in the baby blue blanket is named Bubbles since she was really giggly and bubbly. The one in the lime and forest green color blanket is Buttercup because her name starts with a B along with the other two." I said. The respective baby opened its eyes and looked at me when I said her name.

"Is that so" she said quietly. Then, she picked up Blossom and Bubbles, cradling them. She looked at Buttercup and said "The color of her blanket and eyes are dark jade. Sorry, sweetie, I can only hold two at a time. I'd I could, I'd lift you up too." Blossom and Bubbles giggled and stuck their tongues out at her. She gave them a slight glare and they began to cry and they snuggled closer to Margaret.

"I think that one's going to be feisty!" my wife exclaimed with a laugh. She had no clue how true she was going to be.

"Yes" I agreed "but these three are the only ones like this. They are truly three of a kind" Little did he know, on this day six were made, but not only by this scientist.

Four months later

We were all in the garden having a family lunch when we heard a small voice. (A/N: I don't know if royal families have them or not. I don't really care since I don't have a test on it or anything.)

"Mama, Papa" we turned towards the girls and found the voices belonged to Blossom, shocked

"Mama, Papa?" a voice said questioningly then giggled. We turned to Bubbles who was giggling.

"Amazing" we exclaimed. Then we looked at Buttercup to see if she would talk too. She shook her head 'No' but put her hand out in a silent 'Wait' and stood up and began to walk with her arms out to balance herself. The others tried to stand, but fell. Buttercup gave them a cocky smile and walked some more.

"Amazing, they are far more developed than the average babies! Blossom really did blossom up to be the first one to talk! Bubbles copied her in her own bubbly manner and Buttercup walked! Wow!" I exclaimed. While the other two smiled at me and tried to stand up, Buttercup gave me one of her improving dirty looks, soon to be a glare, and totted as fast as she could to my wife then hugged her.

"Looks like someone doesn't like the way you compare her to the others." She said with a smile then continued "I think you being able to walk and almost run is great, Buttercup." Buttercup smiled and hugged her tighter.

The other two saw that she was getting all the attention and demanded to be picked up. I did so and they started hugging me while giggling. They looked at Buttercup with what looked like a distorted dirty look that seemed to just be squinting. Buttercup gave them her improving glare and they buried their heads into my shirt for a few minutes. I guess to them, her glares are terrifying; I guess it is kind of creepy or slightly scary.

Thirteen years later (Buttercup's POV)

"Daddy, Buttercup won't hang out with us!" my two sisters yelled. Come on, we are three years old! Why do they have to be so annoying? This is why I haven't said my 'first words' yet, I don't want to talk to these idiots. What they don't know is I talk to my best friend, Robin the chief of guard's daughter, when I sneak away from my imbecile sisters.

I guess I'll have to talk soon because they keep talking to me like I'm a newborn trying to get me to talk. I'll talk to them when our 'father' comes to see what his little princesses want. I only consider the Queen, his wife, my mother because he is always comparing me to the others and yelling at me when she's not around.

"Are you girls alright? Did Buttercup hurt you?" he asked

"No" Blossom said "We keep asking her to hang out with us and learn how to sew, but she doesn't want to! Then, we asked her if we could help her get her powers unlocked, but she refuses! Please help us convince her."

Oh no, that little red headed twit! Before he came into the room, they were teasing me about how I supposedly can't talk or use my powers! Bubbles stopped after a little while because she was afraid of me. Blossom, on the other hand, kept going until she figured out she wasn't getting a reaction from me as usual. Then, she called her little 'daddy dearest' to make Big-Bad-Buttercup spend time with her and Bubbles.

"Princess Buttercup you better go spend some time with your sisters! Maybe if you spent time with them, Blossoms intelligence will rub off on you or Bubbles sweet attitude will!" he yelled at me. I nodded and stood to the two sisters. He nodded and went back to doing whatever the heck he does during the day. Once he closed the door, Blossom walked up to me and slapped me.

"Why don't you talk to us? Are we not good enough for you?" she said then she shot lasers at my feet which I avoided by jumping back about a minor ten feet. She continued to shoot at me and I continued to dodge every one easily.

"Come on Bubbles, let's have some fun then go hang out with Princess! How about you use some of those lighting bubbles of yours charged up in my yo-yo!?" she said evilly. For the 'perfect princess' she is pretty evil. She knows the king said we can't reveal our powers, so she uses them to hurt me in secrete.

"Got it Sis" Bubbles said with a stupid looking smirk. The reason I say stupid is she looks like she's trying to scratch her eyes with her lips, so her heads tilted to the side and her eye is squinted. Not everyone can pull off a smirk like me.

They attacked me for an hour, but figured out that they can't touch me, so they gave up. "We'll get you one day, Butterball." Blossom said with a baby glare (compared to mine at least) and Bubbles backed her up saying "Ya, Butterball, remember this! We're going to get you!" I just shrugged them off and went to my room to change from this stupid long dress. I don't know how I manage to dodge things so easily when I'm in this dress that almost drags on the floor and heals. I guess practice makes perfect.

I quickly change into my black shorts, a green shirt that had string on my waist line so it didn't flip up if I flipped. The rest of the shirt was like that on my arms and adjustable on my chest and I had on black warrior slippers. (A/n: it's sort of hard yet easy to explain.)

I slipped through the castle's hallways expertly and got to the guard's practice grounds and looked for my best friend, Robin. I found her sitting on a small stone wall that blocked off the area from the building. I snuck up behind her quietly and covered her eyes. As expected, she flipped me over the fence and I landed on my feet. She threw a kick at, my face which I easily blocked, and tried to punch me in the face. I grabbed her arm and flipped her over my shoulder and kicked and her squatting form. She, as I thought she would, blocked with both arms, so I pushed myself into the air about five feet into the direction of the sun. She got up and tried to find me in the air. I came down with a kick on her shoulder with my shin. I used my advantaged of her shock to spin my shin into the crook of her leg and spun myself slightly and kicked her lower back. (A/N: I made up that move! You're suppose to make them fall with it or damage their backs for a while; either one. Keep in mind I'm not a fighter but just a girl with theories on moves.)

She fell onto her butt and quickly got up. She kept punching at my head until I knelt down and swept my foot under her and she jumped up into the air about three feet to avoid falling. I turned to my side and kicked her when she fell into range. She did a back flip so she didn't fall on her head. I rushed to attack her as she got her balance back.

I faked a kick and gave her a light uppercut that sent her back a few feet. (I'm Buttercup. Light to me is hard to you.) She raised her hand telling me to stop.

"Looks like you've gotten better from last time I saw you. Or, last week when you came to visit." She said while wiping the blood off of the corner of her lips. I nodded and walked over to her to help her up.

"Thanks, Robin. You've gotten better too." I whispered to her quicker than the eye can see while extending my arm to her. Remember, I supposedly can't talk.

"And look, you've got some admirers." She said while pointing as I quickly pulled her up. I looked at where she was pointing. A hoard of the guards frozen in place! I scanned the crowd seeing young and old either frozen or jaws on the floor. One caught my eye; he had raven hair, forest green eyes, and was decently buff about my age. Not too much muscle that he doesn't have a neck but not scrawny either; just perfect and he was….. SMIRKING AT ME, HE HAD THE NERVE TO SMIRK AT ME!

"Alright, men, if you want to stare at her all day then at least make it be in a fight!" a deep voice boomed. I saw Robin's father and the head of guards, Mitch; snap them out of their daze. "Who want to fight her?"

"I will, I need a short pass time" the raven haired boy said. I glared at him and he took a step back in slight fear.

"Ok, Buttercup this is Butch Jojo he wanted to do some training with us today. Butch this is Princess Buttercup." He introduced us. Everyone except Robin and her father gasped.

"So if I break her I'll go to jail?" the raven head, Butch, asked. I shook my head no. He gave me a questioning look. Robin responded for me.

"She doesn't talk. Or at least if she does she doesn't talk to other people." She said "I would know she's here a lot."

He nodded. "Ok. Ready fight, princess?" he said mockingly with the word princess. I nodded and we began to fight. 'I have to admit, he's good' I thought while punching him across the field and he hit into a tree 'but I'm better.' Mitch announced that I won the fight and I ran towards Butch to see if I hurt him too much.

I shook him and he groaned while sitting up and holding his head. "Man you punch hard! That's the first time anyone has ever beaten me, at that so easily! And I was trying my hardest to beat you!"

I nodded in response and walked away from him. I made my way back to the building, but gave Robin our secrete sign that mean we were going to meet in a field about a mile away from here at 1 am.

Time skip to midnight

'It's about an hour until I have to meet Robin.' I thought as I woke up from my nap and got dressed. I walked into the rose garden and began to walk around while singing one of my favorite songs, _'__Perfect'._ (Disclaimer: P!nk owns that song, much to my dismay. I would let you read one of my own, but I might need it in the future. The cussing is from the song not me.)

Made a wrong turn, Once or twice  
dug my way out, Blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
welcome to my silly life

I walked through the maze of bitter-sweet flowers and I heard someone following me. The damage is done; they've already heard my voice. I might as well give them a show, so I'll do a little bit of dancing.

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, Always second guessing  
under estimated, look, and I'm still around

I picked up a rose that must have been knocked out by a bird. It had a distorted petal. I closed my eyes and spun around to make sure my dress spun slightly with me as I continued to sing.

Pretty, pretty please  
don't you ever; ever feel  
like your less than Fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
if you ever, ever feel  
like your nothing  
you're fuckin' perfect to me.

You're so mean,  
when you talk, about yourself, you are wrong.  
Change the voices, in your head  
make them like you instead.

So complicated,  
Look happy, you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred  
such a tired game.  
It's enough; I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.

Oh, Pretty, pretty please  
don't you ever; ever feel  
Like your less than fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
if you ever, ever feel  
like your nothing  
you're fuckin' perfect to me.

I looked affectionately at the rose. I guess we are alike, both the wilted of the batch of roses.

The whole world stares so I swallow the fear;  
the only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.  
So cool in line and we try, try, try,  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, because they're everywhere  
they don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
we change ourselves and we do it all the time

I messed with my hair and clothes. I took the helm of my skirt and held it then jumped and spun.

Why do we do that? Why do I do that?  
(Why do I do that?)

[Yeah~, Ohhh~ pretty, pretty please, Ohhh~]

Pretty, pretty please  
don't you ever; ever feel  
like your less than Fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
if you ever, ever feel  
like your nothing  
you're fuckin' perfect to me.

You're perfect, you're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
if you ever, ever feel  
like your nothing  
you're fuckin' perfect to me.

I whispered the last part at the rose before I smirked and turned to my one person audience as I fiddled with the rose.

"Liked the show?" I said as I faced them. I was shocked to see Butch but I didn't let it show on face.

"Yes" he said with a smirk "For someone who doesn't talk, you sing wonderfully. How long did you know I was here?"

"Since I started singing I felt someone's presences. You are a good follower."

"I'm assuming no one besides Robin and her father know you talk besides me, correct?"

"Yes. I don't like my sisters or 'father' enough or at all to let them know I'm not mute. I love the queen very much, but she'll have to tell the king that I can talk." I rambled then realized what I said and covered my mouth. "Please don't tell anyone, Butch!"

"Ok, I'll give you a secrete of mine so we'll be even." He said. I nodded for him to continue. He walked really close to me and whispered to me. "I have super powers."

"Show me." I said. He looked surprised

"Not here. Someone might see."

"Ok. Come with me then." I said and led him to the spot where Robin was supposed to meet me. When we got there I found a note.

_Dad got suspicious of where I go every week._

_I heard him talking to someone saying he was going to follow me._

_I can't make it for the next two weeks, come to the guard area when ever to hang out._

_Keep practicing,_

_~Robin~_

"Practice what?" Butch said from behind me. I gave him an elbow to the stomach.

"Ok" he said "Are you ready?" I nodded. Soon after that, there was a green light and I heard him say "Blasting Butch!" The light dissipated, I saw Butch in a green and white jacket, black pants with his hands in his pockets, and slightly spiky hair. I stared with my lips slightly opened in shock.

"Believe me?" he asked as he began floating up until he was twenty feet in the air, then, smirked "Never seen anything this, have you?" I scoffed.

"Close your eyes, cover your ears, and around." I ordered. He looked at me with a confused look, but complied with my order. I transformed and yelled "Powered up Buttercup!" and floated up to him then I removed his hands from on his head.

"I am surprised but not by your abilities. I am surprised that there are more of us." His eyes opened widely.

"There are more people like us!? I thought it was only my brothers and I! Who are the others?"

"My sisters; they don't know or haven't seen my powers before."

"Cool, what colors are they? My brother, Brick, leaves a red streak of light behind him when he flies and my other brother, Boomer, leaves a blue streak of light. I leave a forest green color of light." "My sister Blossom leaves a hot pink, almost red, streak of light, Bubbles, my other sister, leaves a baby blue streak of light, and I leave a dark jade shade of green streak of light."

"I'm the toughest fighter out of us what about you?"

"Ya, I am. As the king says Blossom is the' sugar' I'm the 'spice' and Bubbles is 'the everything nice'. I fight them in my regular form while they are powered up. It's sad really. I am just dodging them and their combo attacks I'm my base form while they are going at me full power."

He laughed. "Want to race to see who's the fastest? Once around the kingdom and back"

"I'd love to." I said with smile. I saw a faint blush on his face.

"Ok on three. One, two, THREE" he yelled as we both began to fly as fast as we could around the kingdom. We were done quickly seeing that we broke the sound barrio, but we finished in a tie.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed.

"It was wasn't it?" he asked with a smile. "How 'bout a game of tag"

"I haven't played tag since, well, I've never played tag before!" I admitted

"That's one deprived childhood." I nodded. I never wanted to play with my sisters because they'd whine if I tapped them.

"It's easy." He said while he flew up to me and tapped me "Now chase me! You have to tape me back if you do then I try to get you back." I smiled and chased him.

We chased each other for about hour lighting up the sky with green streaks of lights while talking and laughing.

"What are you doing?" I heard voices say. Butch and I faced the voices in a back to back fighting stance. I saw my sisters and looked over Butch's shoulder and saw what he described to be his brothers with signature colors under their feet keeping them in the sky.

"Hey bros" I heard Butch say while relaxing. I tugged his hand and pointed to my sisters when he turned to me. He pulled me behind me by swinging me by my upper arm putting me to face his brothers. They looked shocked at either what Butch did or the fact that there are girls their age with super powers too.

"Stay away from her" he said protectively

"Why should we? She's _**our**_ sister." Blossom said

I stepped from behind him "I can handle this myself" I whispered to him quietly so only he can hear. He nodded and went by his brothers telling them to watch what was about to happen. I got into a stance and signaled for them to fight me.

"You're asking for it! Come on Bubbles!" Blossom yelled while they both attacked from both sides. They did the most idiotic thing, fly at me with their fists extended. I took both of their fists and slammed their heads together and kicked their touching heads. Then, they tried to use their powered p weapons on me. They electrocuted the bubbles and sent them towards me. I got my weapon, a supper hammer, and batted them away easily. I switched weapons and pulled out and shot a bow and arrow. I aimed for a box shape around them which stayed where I shot them.

"Ha, you missed!" Bubbles taunted. I shook my head and placed an arrow in front of me which also would be the point of the pyramid and hit it with my hammer. When I did, the pyramid shape around them started glowing green with energy on the outside, trapping them inside of it.

"Protect the Pharaoh" I whispered and the pyramid began to pulse electricie into the girls. It only took five seconds, and they fainted and the arrows returned to me. I extended my hammer to catch them, which it did, so they don't crash into the ground and arouse suspicion. I began to descend to the ground. _**(If you were/are confused it's explained at the end!)**_

When I reached the ground, I put them down and powered down into my regular form.

"OH MY GOSH, THAT WAS AWESOME!" I heard the three chorus behind me. I turned to them.

"Thanks, but that wasn't anything, they're too weak to withstand everything I have to throw at them." I said bluntly "By the way I'm Princess Buttercup and those two losers are my sisters Blossom and Bubbles."

"I'm Prince Brick." The red one, Brick said "That's Prince Boomer" he said while pointing to the blue one "And as you know, Prince Butch". I nodded. I pretended to walk away, but I turned around and punched Butch into a tree a half mile away. The others mouths were hanging on the floor.

Butch came back, powered up, and shouted "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, BUTTERCUP!"

I calmly responded "You didn't tell me you were a prince this whole time." Then, I turned to the other two with an evil look "If you two tell anyone about me talking, using my powers, laughing, smiling or fighting I will make you my slaves and take over your kingdom, whichever one it is. Get it?"

"Got it, princess" they yelped in fear and hid behind Butch.

"Good" I said "Now, pick up your counterpart and fly them to the castle." They looked at me in confusion. I sighed "The one with your signature color is your counterpart, or the girl version if you. With us, Blossom is the academically smart one but really stupid in real life, so Brick must be too. Bubbles is a copy cat and slightly retarded, Boomer should be too, but not retarded like her. He's probably just stupid. With Butch and me, we are the toughest fighters and the fastest." They nodded in agreement and picked them up.

"What room?" Boomer asked.

"The two with balconies with flowers; Blossom's balcony has the red flowers and Bubble's has the blue flowers." I told them then powered up.

"Night Buttercup." They chorused

"Night" I said and winked at the two holding my sisters "What you do to them isn't any of my business, but just let you know Blossom is the bossy organized house wife type, Brick and Bubbles is the peppy girly house wife type, Boomer! Please don't make me an aunt next year!"

I saw their face get maroon and I flew away while they yelled "WE'RE JUST THIRTEEN BUTTERCUP!" but Butch yelled "Nice one!" to me.

"I know, we are all the same age!" I yell as I kept flying.

I reached my room in the castle in the next five minutes. I looked at the moon; it should be about 3:30 am. I should go to sleep now, some days the king has us wake up at six instead of our usual eight.

_**Hey guys, I hope you liked it! To clear this up, Buttercup developed an attack called 'Protect the Pharaoh' that makes a pyramid made out of energy that can hurt or protect someone. It can be a barrio but if she says 'Protect the Pharaoh' after hitting an arrow it electrocutes the person inside. The arrows make the shape of the pyramid without arousing suspicion because the arrows appeared to miss their target while it really traps them. I was just typing it as I went and thought of that. **_

_**I need fifteen plus reviews for you guys to get the next chapter! I'm trying to type it all out then post chapters.**_

_**~K-Chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Power Puff girls fanfiction chapter 2**

_**Hope you guys liked the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews.**_

The next day at 9 am

"Princess Buttercup" I heard one of the maid say from the threshold of the room. I sat up from my comfortable bed reluctantly and looked at the maid. "Here is your breakfast in bed. The King and Queen have requested you to come to them within an hour's time in your shortest kimono with your hair out of spikes down your back. I'm sorry; I know you don't like wearing the short ones."

I smiled and nodded at her. I'm not a morning person, but I deal with others well, unlike my sisters. Just because my day wasn't started off happily it doesn't mean I should make their day suck too. She smiled back at me, handed me my breakfast, and walked away with pep in her step. I guess having the fiercest princess be nice to you is like a myrical or something.

I used my super speed to get ready and eat my breakfast. Within two minutes I was down in the training grounds in my upper thigh dark green kimono being stared down by the guards of the castle. Can you yell disgusting? I sure can! I finally found Robin and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Buttercup, what's up?" she chirped. "I'm as bored as ever watching them fight if you can believe that."

"Want a all day job then?" I asked hopefully

"Sure, what do you have for me?" she asked excitedly

"You can be my lady in waiting except instead of really working you'll have a good reason to spend all day with me."

"I'll take it! Let me just go tell my dad." She ran over and ran back within a minute. "He says as long I'm with you he's ok! Let's go to your room and figure out a way to make that kimono longer!"

"Did I tell you you're my best friend ever? If not, you're my best friend." I said with a smile. When we got to my room we stretched out my kimono to slightly above my knee. We stretched in a way that the color stretched into a fade on the bottom. Personally, I like it better this way, but if only we can get it to my feet! It took about an hour to get it this way without ripping it, so by the time I got it back on, it was time to see my mother and the king.

"Common, Rob, we have to go see the king and my mother." I said while walking into the hall.

"Are you sure I can go?" she asked

"Yep, the other two bring their ladies in waiting all the time. Sometimes they bring several."

After that, we made our way to the king's thrown room and I stormed in without knocking with a nervous Robin in tow. I saw my sisters were already there with their group of carbon copies of themselves.

"Buttercup" they sneered in unison. I just gave them a minor glare (I didn't want to make them wet themselves; the poor maids would have to clean it up!) and they recoiled a bit, but still glared at me.

"Pharaoh" I mouthed to them and their eyes widened in fear as I smirked.

"Ehen" the king said "I called you here from an important reason, not so Buttercup could bother her sisters." I rolled my eyes as he continued "I have some important news: You three are getting married in two years to three princes. Come in boys."

I kept a poker face (even though I was rampaging like a raging dragon in my head. Getting married at fifteen wasn't on my list of things to do!) and turned towards the people walking in behind me. I gasped while the other girls, except Robin, squealed in excitement. It was Butch, Boomer and Brick!

"I'm Brick and these are my two younger brothers, Butch and Boomer." Brick said with a slight bow. Blossom took the insensitive to introduce us.

"I'm Blossom, the smart one" she boasted like the boar she is "that's Bubbles, the cute artsy one and that thing is Buttercup, the violent and mute one. Well, until last night that is." That rat, I knew she'd tell then sooner or later!

"Blossom be nice" my mother scolded then ran and gave me a hug "You finally talked! My little baby girl talked!" Robin snorted and mumbled 'she's not as little as you think. She has one big and painful kick that can literally kill.' I shot her a glare and she shut up.

"Sorry to embarrass you in front of your future husband, but look on the bright side, you'll have a funny story to tell my grandkids!" she said cheerfully. My mother and Robin are the two current people I can't be upset with for long. I let out a sigh and waved it off basically saying I didn't really care. She strode back to her seat and sat down.

"Now, back to the matter at hand" the King said "Boys, pick your princess." They took a minute to think then exclaimed their answer in unison.

"I CHOOSE BUTTERCUP!" They said and tackled me in s hug.

"Guys, get off of me!" I whined, but they squeezed me harder "Don't make me super kick you again!" Oh crap, slip of the tongue.

"YOU HAVE POWERS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME, YOU KICKED THE PRINCES, AND YOU CAN TALK!" The professor/king roared like a hyped up grizzly bear.

I snorted "Like I'd tell you anything. I would have told my mother, king, but she'd be forced to tell you why she was so happy about something." She nodded in agreement. He stood up, walked over to me, and raised his hand to slap me, but it was intercepted by Boomer.

"That's not a good idea." He said with a glare and let go of his hand. Brick and Butch's grip on my waist tightened. They sent glares at each other then basically played tug-a-war with my arms. Butch won and picked me up then moved a few feet away from the pouting Brick.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! THEY PICKED THAT OVER US!" my two overly loud sisters screeched. I guess some people can't handle not being in the spot light.

"Yep!" the boys said in unison and Brick and Boomer tried to tackle me again, but Butch ran with me in his arms to the other side of the room. They played cat and mouse (or would it be cats and mice?) for a while and this mouse was getting tired of it. I wiggled out of Butch's grip and shouted.

"FREEZE, boys go to the center of the room! Blossom, Bubbles, and their ladies in waiting go the left side of the room! Robin, can you please go the right side of the room? I'll join you in a second." I yelled like a drill sergeant until it came to Robin. They quickly did what I said.

"Now" I said calmly and pointed to the boys "What are you going to do about them? I can't marry all three of them."

"This is my department! We'll have a contest for your hand of course! It will see who's the most like you then that'll be the one you marries you!" my mother said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"AND WHAT ABOUT US?!" the banshee sisters screeched.

"You two will be decided amongst the two boys." She said while gesturing to the boys.

"Alright then, the contests start tomorrow, so go to sleep early." The king said "You are dismissed."

As soon as he said that, I grabbed Robin and used my super speed to get to my room and change in ten seconds flat. "I can't believe it!" I said and flopped on my bed. Since she was used to my super speed Robin answered instead of collecting herself.

"Me either, especially the way you were introduced. First impressions are important. Either way, you have three hot guys chasing after you. I say be the first princess in history with three husbands instead of the other way around." She said and flopped right next to me.

"Robin!" I said and threw a pillow at her face. "And besides, that wasn't our first encounter. You were with me when I had my first meeting with Butch when I kicked him into a tree. The other two had a much more frightening first meeting with me." She raised her eyebrow into a perfect arch.

"I've got to hear this story" she said while sitting up. I told her everything from Butch's powers to the boys (except for Butch) having to carry my knocked out sisters. She burst out laughing to the point she was crying.

"You kicked their butts with our technique we made up? You should have came and told me right after! I ought to kick your butt, but I won't." She said after her fit of laughter.

"More like cant" I mumbled under my breath. Then, one of my pillows hit me in the face.

"Hey!" I yelled then it became an all out pillow war.

_**Like it? Hope you did! **_

_**Till the next chapter,**_

_**K-Chan**_**!**


	3. Chapter 3

Power puff girls fanfiction chapter 3

**Hi readers! This week has been fantastic review wise. I even dance around singing 'I'm a freaking, I'm a freaking, I'm a freaking superstar! Thanks for getting me in such high merits!**

Buttercup's POV

I feel something hit my face and growl. The only one brave enough to this is Robin.

"Wake up, the contest is about to start. By the way I borrowed one of your purple dresses. I know you don't care for anything but green, but just to let you know." I hear her say with a stuffed mouth. I open my jade eye to glare at her. I use my super speed to get dressed in one of my dresses I only wear at big events because I am forced to. Usually, just like now, I have on my combat/ casual outfit underneath my dress.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? You know I don't wake up easily before eight! What time is it?" I scream as I grab her and begin running at a bone breaking speed. Within seconds I am behind the waiting area where we usually hold big events outdoors (the indoor one is only used for balls and that sort; everything else goes outside).

"Ah, you two are just on time, girls!" My mother exclaims as she pushes us next to my sisters and their ladies in waiting. My sisters give me looks of pure hatred until the king comes while I kept an emotionless face. The king gave us instruction on how to come out on the large outdoors balcony and how to address the people and the princes (or the idiots as I like to call them). Finally, he stopped blabbering and went out to the people. I heard the beginning of the ques.

"Now welcome the princesses! Princess Blossom, the smartest and the oldest! Princess Bubbles, the cutest and happiest! And Princess Buttercup, the brute of the princess; surprisingly, these young princes are all competing for her hand in marriage." The king announces. I walk out with absolutely no emotion on my face. I see the three princes lined up below us on the ground. While I looked at them my eye soften for a few seconds and the princes faces grow pink. They quickly cover their faces with their bangs. I zone out of the king's words as Robin gives me a nudge and whispers in my ear.

"If they blush just from your eyes softening I wonder what the wedding nights going to be li-" I cut her off with a light stomp on her foot quicker than the speed of sound as a light hue rises to my cheeks. She holds in a yelp of pain and gives me a glare.

"Now, for the competition in weaponry, you must be able to protect your daughter in case of emergencies." I hear my mother say. "We have taken account of your super abilities and hand you put on restriction bands on your wrists. This will prohibit you from and transformations. The first weapon will be a bow and arrow. The one who gets the center point gets the point."

The boys picked up their bow and arrows and begin lining them tip. My mother gave them a signal and they released their arrows. All three of the arrows hit the exact enter of the circular target so perfectly the mathematicians fainted from its perfection; I didn't see that coming.

Everyone let out gasps at their accuracy. They looked up at us to receive further instruction.

"The next challenge is to beat a master swordsman in battle!" Mother exclaimed and three of the kingdom's best swordsmen came out, including Robin and I's teacher in swordsmanship, Mitch. At once the boys were handed swords and the battles began. Within minutes they won their own battles flawlessly.

Weapon after weapon they displayed pure grace in its highest form. Finally, we ran out of things to have them compete at without having to go against each other. Mother and the king began to worry because it was a tie.

"I know a perfect challenge that all of them will lose at so we can move on!" Robin exclaims happily with an evil glint of revenge in her eyes. "They'll have to fight Buttercup! She's quite the warrior, but she doesn't like bragging it to people."

After a few minutes of discussion they agree to her suggestion. I jump onto the railing of the balcony and remove the dress swiftly above my head revealing my battle clothes. I jump off of the railing and do a series of spins to lessen my impact into a soft landing. I guess I must have looked good because I heard people clapping.

"Hello, princes." I greeted politely because of the crowd "I am to be your next opponent. If I am to be yours you must respect me enough to spar with me without worrying too much about hurting me too badly. Now begin."

They nod and commence attacking me. The battle lasted a half hour and somehow, as Robin predicted, I beat all three of them, though Butch was the hardest to finish off.

**_Ok, I think I'll end it there. The next challenge will be the next chapter. I hope you liked it! _**

**_Ja Ne,_**

**_K-Chan!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

Not your average princess chapter four

**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for all the reviews! I know some of you are bummed because the boys tied. This one may not be so universally happy. Sorry if there are errors and if it's cliche and crapy. I'm doing this before class at home in a hurry.**

* * *

Day two

"Buttercup," I hear Robin say from next to me, "Want to sneak out for a while? The next event starts in a few hours. I have a new move for you: Dragon's Fury."

A sneaky smile rises to my lips. "I thought you'd never ask."

We simultaneously start darting through the halls passing maids so quickly the fabrics in their hands fly out of their grip. An emerald and black fabric nears my face as I hear the maids call that they need my opinion on fabrics. I throw the fabric to the nearest maid calling to them I like that one. Within a few minutes we are almost out of the castle, but we are soon running towards a blockade made of my sisters and their ladies in waiting. A smirk rises to our faces as we continue to run and I jump over Blossom while putting my hand on her perfectly combed hair mid air. Robin does the same to Bubbles and they begin shrieking about their hair.

We finally make it out of the castle and make it to our practicing hill. Everyone in the castle knows I have powers now, so I might as well practice whenever I can.

"What's the new move you were telling me about, Rob'?" I say with a smirk. I know my best friend and she hates being called Rob.

"It uses your energy to surround someone and either crushes them or anything you want, Butter-butt." Robin says with a smirk as she pulls out some papers from her pants pocket.

"Let me give it a try." I say while to a quick transformation.

"DRAGON'S FURY!" I yell while following Robin's specific directions. I engulf myself in my own fire like energy and put my hands to the sky. The energy flies up and I cross my hands in front of my chest in an 'X'. I gently send my hands to my sides spread out like wings. The energy takes the form of a huge dragon around my legs.

"Great," Robin says with a proud smile on her face, "now order it to do something."

"My dear dragon," I say without thinking, "burn my kingdom's insignia on the field lightly."

"As you wish," It replies in a deep voice and does what it is told, "Is there anything else you need, my princess?"

"No," I reply while giving it a peck on its head. "Your work is appreciated."

Like that it vanishes.

"That was AWESOME!" Robin squeals. "You looked so elegant!"

"You think so?" I say while scratching my head.

"Yep!" She chirps. "I have two other moves for you to try. Hurry up because the next event is starting in twenty minutes."

I nod and follow her instructions. The next two moves I learn are Howling Hammer (which doesn't differ much from my usual hammer throw) and Energetic Earth (basically causing an earth quake which I usually do anyway, but now it has a name).

"Which move did you like the best?" Robin asks me as I finish flying her to the palace.

"Dragon Fury," I reply with a huge smile.

A sneaky smile rises to her face. "I thought so. By the way, the event starts in five minutes. The maids are waiting in your room for us."

I give her a glare as we start dashing to my room. We arrive within two minutes and quickly get changed. I pick her up and use my sonic speed to get to the event area.

"Now, Princess Buttercup," I hear my mother's loving voice say, "come out here and make your decision."

I walk out there very confused. What am I deciding exactly? I hear Robin whisper to me 'say the name of the move you liked best'.

"Dragon Fury was my favorite." I say with my most royal voice.

"The designer for this combat move step forward," Mom says with her official Queen voice.

I see Butch step forward with a very enticing smirk across his face. A light blush rises across my cheeks and I give a meek wave. His smirk turns into a charming smile that makes my face go a deeper shade of red than Brick and Blossom's hair. I attempt to hide my face with the emerald and black fan the nice maids gave me as coolly as possible. Apparently, it worked because the boys have a light pink ting on their face only my super powered eyes can see.

"Prince Butch is officially in the lead of this competition." Mom says with a smile. "From now on the competition events will be secret, Princess Buttercup will not know of any of these events. This will show who she truly loves in the end."

* * *

**_I know, I know, it's a mega short chapter, but in my defense I'm doing this before school. Things will begin leaning in Butch's direction. I hope you all like it even though it took you ten minutes at extremely most if you weren't paying attention._**


End file.
